


Jefferson Memorial Rules

by queenfanfiction



Series: fakenews_fanfic open thread fills [12]
Category: Fake News FPF
Genre: M/M, comment!fic, prompt!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>@Rally4Sanity: DC Fun Fact: Close your eyes at the Jefferson Memorial. First person you see upon opening them is required by law to marry you.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jefferson Memorial Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Закон мемориала Джефферсона](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279844) by [Rainy_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot)



> Written for the OpenThread at LJ's fakenews_fanfic, for warriorpoet's request re: this tweet from @Rally4Sanity: "DC Fun Fact: Close your eyes at the Jefferson Memorial. First person you see upon opening them is required by law to marry you"

"Hey. Why is Stephen walking around with his eyes closed?" Aasif asks as Stephen roams the grounds like a zombie, hands in front of him and blindly grabbing for obstacles as he moves in a weird sort of elliptical pattern on the grass.

"Oh, that." Wyatt dismisses it with a wave of his hand. "He saw the tweet we did—you know, the one about marrying the first person you see at the Jefferson Memorial? And he doesn't want to marry _anyone._ " Wyatt leans over conspiratorially. "My bet's he'll see his reflection in the lake first, so maybe he'll change his mind."

As Aasif watches, Stephen stumbles forward and nearly trips over his own feet, only to be caught by Jon (who was closest to the faux-blind man). Stephen's eyes fly open in surprise when Jon's hands touch his body—

"FUCK!" Aasif hears Stephen shout. Behind him, Sam and Jason giggle and high-five each other, while John reluctantly hands over fifty dollars to a very smug Kristen.

Aasif just sighs, crosses his arms, and wonders what sort of cake they'll serve at the reception.


End file.
